A Sad Time for the Hyuuga Clan
by KaoruKasumi
Summary: Hiashi suddenly turns abusive and rages on Hinata and Hanabi. Broken and bloody, Hinata finds herself at Naruto's doorstep, desperately in need of his help. How will Naruto react? What will Neji do when he comes back from his mission and finds his cousins near-death? Why is Hiashi acting this way? Contains NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

_Be prepared for some feels._

* * *

"No..Otousan..please stop...please.." I struggled to speak, my words coming out in nothing more than a whisper. I layed there on the ground, bruised and bloody, struggling to breathe.

"Hinata-chan, you will never become heir if you keep resisting to fight me!" He stood over me, Byakugan activated, beating me senseless. Tears fell slowly from my pale white eyes as I looked up at my beloved father and saw the angry expression on his face, the crazed look in his eyes. I screamed to no avail every time his gentle fist connected with my side.

I had no idea why he was doing this to me. Ever since a fortnight ago, I have been coming home from my missions to be a prisoner in my own territory - a victim. To be honest I don't remember how it all started.. My memory has faded due to the severe blows to my head from Otousan. All I remember is coming home to him raging on my little sister, Hanabi. Neji-kun was off on a week long mission so I stepped in and pushed Otousan away from her, which only enraged him even more. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the ground, and left the room without another word. That night Hanabi slept with me in my own room. Apparently I wasn't the only victim.

At this time, Hanabi was forced to clean the cellar. We never used it, so I didn't understand why Otousan made her do it. But in a way I was happy that Hanabi-chan was down there cleaning and not watching the events that were going on between Otousan and I.

"I'm done with you, Hinata-chan. Go to your room and don't come out until I come get you." He left me there on the ground and proceeded to his room. He always did this about 5 minutes after - it's like he got tired of beating me.

I didn't know what else to do but to pick myself up and drag my body to my room. It was more difficult than I thought it would be - I was convinced I was going to die. A bone poked out of my leg, a big gash in my arm was bleeding excessively. My head was spinning and I was getting light headed from the loss of blood. I managed to stand up and stumble over to the cabinets where we kept towels and cloths, and picked a fairly thin cloth from the top. I tried my best to wrap my arm in the cloth to stop the bleeding. Though my best wasn't enough, I still called it good and limped up the stairs to my room, silently screaming in pain with every step.

Once inside my room, I sat on my white carpeted floor and leaned against my bed. I held the cloth tightly against my arm and poked at the bone in my leg. I was numb with pain - I could barely feel it as I pushed the bone back into my leg. I was bleeding all over the carpet, but that was the least of my worries. I breathed heavily and closed my eyes to hopefully calm the storm in my head. I didn't know what else to do but to wait there, hoping that help would come.

It took a while, but eventually I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. My stomach churned. I dreaded what would happen next. Forgetting to breathe, I watched the door cautiously. Tears began to form in my eyes when the door opened slowly and quietly and Hanabi emerged from behind it.

"Hanabi-chan!" I managed to speak these words at a normal voice, which made my throat hurt.

"Shh! Quiet, Oneechan, Otousan just went to sleep." She whispered. I was so relieved to see Hanabi that tears began spilling uncontrollably down my cheeks. She quietly crept over to me and knelt beside me, examining my wounds. Though she was only 9 at the time, she was studying medical ninjutsu, which she had been learning from Sakura-chan for about 2 months now. I could see tears forming in her own eyes as she healed my body to the best of her ability. I was extremely grateful for having a younger sister like Hanabi-chan.

When she was done healing me, she sat next to me and leaned against my bed, softly resting her head on my uninjured shoulder. For a good 10 minutes we cried together, as sisters. Though I was the one who needed it the most, I reassured her.

"It's okay, Imouto..It'll be okay... We'll get through this.." I petted her soft hair and thought about the only person that gives me hope - Naruto. I hadn't seen the blonde Jinchuuriki in over a month, and I was so desperate to see his face and hear his voice again.

"Oneechan...Are you thinking about Naruto-san?" Hanabi-chan seemed to be reading my thoughts. I hesitated and then nodded, looking down sadly at the pool of blood beneath me.

"He's what gives you hope, isn't he?" My little sister didn't know much about my feelings for him, but she knew that he was all I thought about. Every thought that ever crossed my mind was somehow connected to Naruto, and she knew that.

"Hanabi-chan.." I looked over at her, and she looked back up at me. It seemed as though her eyes were begging for me to propose an idea. I didn't have anything in mind - but I did feel it was about time to do something about this madness. I wasn't going to explain my plan to Hanabi - she was far too young to understand.

"Yes, Oneechan?"

"There is something I must do, Hanabi-chan. You must stay here and wait for Neji-kun to come home. Follow Otousan's orders, and be sure you don't do anything to make him angry. Do not mention a word of what I'm about to tell you, imouto. If Otousan asks, you've been up all night cleaning the basement as he asked and you haven't seen me."

"But Oneechan, where are you going?" I sighed.

"Imouto... I am going to find help. As soon as I do I am coming back to you. Do not leave here and follow me. This will only upset Otousan." I touched the gash in my arm to see if Hanabi had properly healed it. I felt a sharp pain, which meant she didn't. I felt around the rest of my body - my stomach, my sides, my legs. All were sore. I wanted to stay home and rest but I knew if I did I might not have had a chance to follow through with my plan.

I stood up and stumbled against my bed a bit, trying not to lean too much on my broken leg. I limped over to my closet and got out my light purple jacket. Putting it on, I spoke to Hanabi-chan.

"Hanabi-chan, I will be back as soon as I can. I am going to visit someone to see if he will help us. If Otousan discovers me gone, play baka. I don't want to involve you in this." Her hopeful eyes gazed back at me sadly, and it broke my heart to say it. But after I was done gathering my things, I limped over to her and hugged her softly - trying not to upset my body any further. She hugged me back and cried. I wiped the tears from her eyes and reassured her one last time before I climbed out of my second-story window and fell softly to the ground below.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an extremely cold and quiet night. I found myself walking the alleyways of Konoha. My thoughts were completely focused on not being seen by anyone who would care about an injured kunoichi of the Hyuuga clan, and getting to Naruto as soon as possible. It took me about half an hour to reach his apartment from the Hyuuga mansion due to my broken leg. I thought perhaps I should visit the hospital first, but I knew that was the first place Otousan would look. I needed to hide from him for a few days, even though I know he could easily find me with his Byakugan.

When I finally reached his apartment, I limped up the stairs and leaned against the railing across from his door. I needed to catch my breath a little before seeing him. The light purple jacket I was wearing was soaked with blood at the sleeve, and the bone in my leg had protruded a bit. I ignored it and stumbled towards the door, knocking softly.

No answer.

I knocked again, a little louder this time. I stood for about 5 minutes before collapsing on the ground next to his door. I sat there hugging my legs and silently crying, shivering in the cold. I almost didn't notice when Naruto finally did open the door. He looked around tiredly and almost shut the door until I interrupted him.

"N-Naruto-kun.." I said weakly. The blonde peered out from the door again and looked down at me. I saw him in a light blue buttoned up shirt and boxers. He was wearing his usual sleeping cap.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" He looked at me as if I was crazy. "It's past midnight.. shouldn't you be sleeping?" He rubbed his eyes. Apparently he didn't notice my wounds.

"Naruto..please..help.." I struggled to stand up. He offered his hand and I gladly accepted it. He pulled me up a little too rough, which made me whimper a bit, and that's when he finally took notice of my leg and my arm.

"Hinata-chan! What happened to you!" He had a worried look on his face, the look that I had hoped to see. "Come inside, it's cold." I nodded and limped inside with his help and he shut the door softly behind him. It was as cold in his house as it was outside, but I forced myself to stop shivering and pretended it wasn't. He guided me to a single chair and table in the kitchen and told me to sit down. After looking me over discreetly and then asked,

"Hinata.. You're injured.. What happened?" I glanced up at him and noticed that his soft blue eyes were gazing into mine sadly. I struggled to speak, but instead came tears. I buried my face in my hands and cried. The next thing I knew, he was petting my head telling me it was okay.

"Oh Naruto, It's Otousan, he's gone mad.. he won't stop getting angry with me and beating me... I haven't the slightest clue why.." Then came more tears, and soon my head ached so bad that I was tempted to lean my head against the table for a nap.

"Shh, calm down, Hinata-chan, it's okay." He gently pushed the back of my head into his chest and petted my hair. I cried into his chest for a few minutes, and finally calmed down.

"I need to get you to the hospital, Hinata." He started to walk into his room when I interrupted him.

"N-No! Please! Otousan will find me there!" I begged him not to take me there, and he asked me what I'd rather do, stay here and suffer or be fixed up at the hospital. To his surprise I told him I'd rather stay with him, because just him being there was more than enough pain medicine to last me days. He didn't seem to think this was funny at all, but instead ignored me and took two cups of ramen out of a cabinet and prepared them with boiling water. He set one cup and a pair of chopsticks in front of me, and started eating his own while standing up. I stared at the cup for a minute, trying to remember the last time i'd eaten. It was probably a few days ago, Otousan had locked the fridge so we couldn't get in it.

I picked up the chopsticks, thanked Naruto, and slowly began eating the ramen. When Naruto was done eating, he tossed the cup on the ground and went into his room. A few minutes later he came back dressed in his orange ninja outfit and left without another word. I had no idea what he was doing. I was a little afraid to be alone there in Naruto's apartment. I wasn't sure what I should do - get up and leave or wait for him to come back? I decided to finish the ramen and wait for him.

When he did finally get back, he returned with Sakura-chan. I was a little surprised but only looked up at her weakly. I had lost so much blood, I wasn't sure whether I could stay awake any longer. I had gotten up out of the chair and sat on the ground leaning against the wall so I wouldn't fall out of the chair.

Sakura rushed over to me with a small white kit. She set it down next to me and opened it.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, you look terrible.." She shook her head. "I'll fix you up, but you're not leaving here tonight in your condition." I barely heard what she said. I was beginning to lose consciousness. I felt Sakura pull off my jacket and wipe something on my wound - It was cold and burned my skin. She wrapped it in guaze. I think I groaned a little, because I heard Naruto ask if I was going to be okay. I opened my eyes just enough to see Sakura shaking her head, and Naruto sitting next to me, watching. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was holding my hand. How I didn't feel him grab it, I don't know. But I didn't care. I was losing consciousness too quickly. I heard Sakura-chan yelling at me to stay awake, but her voice quickly became mute to me. The last thing I saw was Sakura breaking my leg back into place - which sent a sharp pain through my whole body - and healing it quickly with her light green chakra. She applied more of the burning liquid to that wound and wrapped it in tightly in guaze. She layed me down on the floor with Naruto's help and ran her chakra across my entire body. I felt much pressure lift off my chest and stomach and felt my chakra being restored. But yet again, I was still about to fall asleep or die, I wasn't sure which one would come first.

* * *

When I woke up, I was sore everywhere. I groaned and opened my eyes, looking to the left of me. I was in a bed. My head and legs were elevated with pillows. I was alone in the room for a few more seconds, then Naruto-kun opened the door softly and looked in. I gave him a weak smile and he smiled right back, then turned around and yelled to Sakura. Sakura-chan rushed over and Naruto entered after her, closing the door to the small bedroom. Sakura prepared a shot for me and injected it into my arm. I felt the pain subside and thanked Sakura. She nodded and left Naruto and I alone in the room together.

"How is Hinata-chan feeling today?" He gave me such a warm smile, it almost melted my heart.

"Hinata is feeling better now that Sakura-chan has fixed me. Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Without you I might be dead."

"Oh come on, don't think that way." He knelt beside the bed and took my hand in both of his. They were cold. "At least you're better now, right? I don't know what I'd do...-" His voice trailed off.

"Nani?"

"Nothing. Are you hungry?" I nodded a little and Naruto brought me a small basket of apples that he took the time to slice into small pieces. He set them on the bed in the empty space next to me and held a piece up to my mouth. If I could have giggled and blushed right then, I would have. I opened my mouth and smiled as he fed me. My throat was still extremely sore, but I was enjoying myself too much to stop.

* * *

All the rest of that day I spent sleeping and having light conversation with Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan. They fed me from time to time, and helped me to the bathroom when I needed to. I couldn't help but picture the two in nurse uniforms. It was an awkward experience for me, especially with Naruto there, but it was certaintly better than being discovered by Otousan at the hospital.

At night I stayed up thinking about Hanabi. It was 3 days away from the day Neji-kun would come back from his mission, which probably made things alot more difficult for Hanabi. I worried about her constantly.

_Don't worry, Imouto. I'll be there to save you from Otousan as soon as Sakura-chan says I'm ready. And this time, I won't stand there and take it. I'll fight back!_


	3. Chapter 3

After stopping by the Hokage's office, Neji Hyuuga made his way home to the Hyuuga Mansion after a week long mission. He was exhausted, his chakra was low, and all he wanted to do was to go home and go to sleep. On the way there he looked up at the sky - he was completely lost in thought. Neji was the quiet type. He would speak when he felt the need to - otherwise he'd remain quiet and thoughtful. He was an intelligent shinobi possessing the Byakugan of his clan. Neji felt a proudness towards that as he walked up the steps to his mansion.

He pushed open the heavy double doors and took off his ninja shoes at the entrace hall. Normally he would've went to greet the clan leader, Hiashi, but he was too tired to put in the effort. He made his way straight to his room and took a shower, then a nap. He had only slept 10 minutes when he heard a scream coming from downstairs. He immediately rushed out of bed and went to go check it out.

* * *

Tonight was a very special night. I wasn't expecting it - but it happened, and I was happy it did. I was sitting up in Naruto-kun's bed talking with Sakura about my injuries. She told me it would take 3 months for my leg to completely heal, and I would have a huge scar on my arm when the gash healed. As for the soreness, it was still there, but she told me the pain would subside within the next week. Every day she performed medical ninjutsu on me to help me heal faster.

After Sakura-chan left, I layed back on Naruto's pillow and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of Hanabi. Naruto-kun eventually came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. He sighed and was silent. I wasn't sure why he had come in until he spoke to me in the softest voice he could manage.

"H-Hinata-chan..would you like to go out on the balcony with me?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun.." he helped me up from the bed and I limped over to the sliding glass doors that led out to a small balcony. He opened them for me and slid them shut once again. He looked out into the darkness, over Konoha, and then sat down with his legs dangling off the side of the balcony. I did the same - careful not to upset my leg. Naruto sighed. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was thinking about how much the village meant to him.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. A slight breeze picked up and I started shivering. Naruto noticed this and offered his jacket, which I gladly accepted. Problem was - I was still shivering. He looked at me for a while and then scooted over to where I was, wrapping his arms around me. I blushed and looked over to him curiously, and he just nodded and smiled. His smile seemed to make all my worries go away. I instantly became warm and nuzzled my head into his neck to stay that way. He didn't seem to mind, though it was a little different for me. I liked it.

* * *

He traipsed down the stairs and took a sharp turn into a small hallway leading to a bathroom and the cellar. Hiashi's room wasn't this way, but this was where he heard the scream come from. Neji was almost out of chakra so he didn't use his Byakugan to investigate, he just walked down the stairs to the cellar and looked around the corner cautiously.

"Get over here, Hanabi!" growled a familiar voice.

"N-No, please, Otousan!" he heard the terrified voice of a little girl. She started screaming, which made Neji rush into the room and take up a fighting position. Once he realized it was his oji and itoko, he let out a slight gasp. Hanabi was screaming at the top of her lungs. Hiashi was forefully carrying her over to the corner where a small cage lay. He tossed her in and locked it, then turned around and faced Neji.

His Byakugan was activated, but his eyes didn't look the same. They were cold and hard - just as he remembered Sasuke's being. It terrified Neji to see Hiashi like that.

"H-Hiashi-sama!" He clenched his teeth. "What's going on?" Hiashi didn't answer.

"Hiashi-sama! Tell me why you've locked Hanabi-chan in a cage! And where is Hinata-chan!" Neji was pissed, but Hiashi didn't care. He carefully walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck, dragging him over to one wall of the cellar and lifting him up just to throw him hard at the wall.

"Neji-kun. I see you're back from your mission. You musn't upset me, your sister's have done enough." His voice was dripping with anger. "Go find Hinata and bring her back here, or i'll kill both you and Hanabi." He released Neji, dropping him hard on the cold ground beneath them.

"Byakugan!" Neji had closed his eyes and opened them, activating his dojutsu. He scanned Hiashi's body completely, noticing no changes in his chakra. He stood up, stumbling a little, and got back into the Hyuuga fighting position.

"Oh? Will you not obey me?" Hiashi looked back at Neji with a smirk on his face. "I guess i'll just have to kill my brother's only son."

"You.." Out of breath and choked from Hiashi's hand, Neji struggled to speak. "will never.." He swallowed and took a deep breath, raising his glaring eyes to meet Hiashi's. "defeat me!" With a look of bloodlust in his eyes he ran directly at the Hyuuga clan leader.

Hiashi switched positions and quickly countered Neji's attack, throwing him against the opposite wall. As Neji hit the wall he coughed up bright red blood and leaned back against the wall, breathing hard.

"Neeji-kuun!" Hanabi let out a panicked scream. She had a steady stream of tears flowing down her face. In response to Hanabi's cry, Neji glanced over at her and did the best he could to smile. He hoped this would make her feel better about the family fight and the blood dripping down his face. After catching his breath he finally stood up and performed one of his best jutsu.

"Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!" He leapt forward at Hiashi with incredible speed. "2 Palms!" Hiashi wasn't expecting it, so Neji was convinced he had him on this one. "4 Palms!" In his mind Neji was already envisioning trying to find his cousin, "8 Palms!" and what they would do without Hiashi. "16 Palms!" With all the training Hiashi put him through, Neji should've made it all the way to 64 Palms. But he didn't even make it to 32.

"32 Pa-" That was it. Even with 16 / 64 of his chakra points down, he still managed to move out of the way fast enough to turn around and break Neji's arm, which made him scream in pain and collapse to the ground. Hiashi picked him up by his shirt and kicked him across the room into another wall. Neji heard his ribs crack and clutched his stomach as he sat on the cold cellar floor. Hiashi stalked towards him and looked down at him, studying his features. Neji was looking directly at the ground between his legs, almost giving up. His chakra was almost completely gone and his arm and half of his ribs were broken. What more could he do?

Hiashi wore a huge, threatening grin on his face. Neji didn't have to do anything. Hiashi just turned around and walked out, leaving Neji bleeding internally on the floor and Hanabi still locked up in her cage.

He knew he had won the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

After strapping on my pouches and silently saying goodbye to a sleeping Naruto, I knew it was time. I carefully stepped over his body - which was sprawled out on the floor - and slipped through the glass double doors to the balcony. I stood on the balcony for several minutes breathing in the cool night air, trying to slow my heartbeat. I went over the plan a thousand times in my head. I had no idea if it was going to work - but I hoped to Kami it would.

I stood there, waisting time, thinking of Naruto-kun. He slept so loudly and moved around too much. I imagined myself sleeping next to him, holding onto him gently with my head on his shoulder...And then the daydream turned to hell, and Naruto went to roll over but accidentally hit me in the face, breaking my nose. He didn't wake up. I was laying there, dripping blood from my face, Naruto was snoring loudly. I couldn't wake him up and he was too heavy to push off...

I shook the thought from my head. Of course that wouldn't happen! If anything, he'd roll himself off the bed. I figured that's what he usually does. I'd feel him fall, and laugh, then look down at him from our bed. He'd wake up and his eyes would look tired and he'd look up at me, then we'd both start laughing...

That's what I wanted to happen. If only I could be brave enough to tell Naruto-kun how I felt, then maybe all of this wouldn't be happening...just maybe.

* * *

When I thought I was ready, I slipped onto the next rooftop over and started my journey to the Hyuuga Mansion. The cold air numbed the pain throughout my body but I didn't shiver. I was nervous but I knew this was what I had to do. It was time for the shy Hyuuga Hinata to become brave - to stand up and fight for herself and her sister. To face the fear that she was heading directly to - Otousan.

When I reached the mansion it was quiet. With my regular vision I couldn't see any movement or light - it was completely black within the premises. I activated my Byakugan to see where Otousan was, but as soon as I did, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and fell over onto the ground. Someone had hit me with something.

* * *

Neji was sitting in a pool of his own blood against the back wall of the cellar. He was taking shallow breaths, his eyes were slightly open but it looked like he was lost in a genjutsu. He heard someone walking down the stairs to the cellar, carrying - no, dragging- something with them. He knew it was Hiashi, but he still had some hope that it wasn't. He listened to the loud thuds of the object bumping against the steps and Hanabi's whimpering in the corner.

Neji wished so bad that he could move to defend himself. But Hiashi had broken nearly every bone in his body, and Neji was faint from the loss of blood and chakra. When the person emerged from the stairs, Hanabi let out a cry.

"Oneechan!" It was a painful cry, one Neji had never heard Hanabi let out before. He heard Hanabi start crying, and knew at once what the object was. He did everything he could to glance up towards his itoko and see the condition she was in. Hiashi had dragged her body down the stairs and into the cellar.

"Neji, how are you feeling?" Hiashi asked sarcastically and walked over to Neji, crouching over him. Neji didn't move at all.

"Not answering me, huh? You must feel defeated. I understand, a member of the branch family is supposed to feel defeated when in the presence of the main family. And all of that training I put you through was for nothing... I should've known I was waisting my time on you. You're as pathetic as your father was." Hiashi kicked Neji hard in the stomach and then left without another word. Neji coughed up more blood, the pain was overwhelming. He tried to bear it and stared down at his itoko's body, wondering if she was alive or not. He couldn't activate his Byakugan in his condition, so he fixed his eyes on Hinata's chest, looking for a sign of breathing.

Seconds went by, possibly a whole minute, before Neji saw a slight movement in her chest. He let out a painful sigh of relief and, wincing, clutched his stomach gently.

* * *

I woke up on the stone floor of a dark, cold room. I lifted my head and looked around, trying to ignore the sharp pains in my head. Whoever hit me got me GOOD. It was extremely dark in the room, but I sensed chakra in two spots of the room. One in the corner, one in the middle of the back wall.

"H-hello..?" I whispered so softly, I'm surprised anyone even heard it.

"Oneechan?" Hanabi's soft voice ecchoed from the corner. I smiled a little and crawled towards her, reaching my hand out to embrace her. But I found myself hugging metal bars. I reached my hand through and found my sister's. It was cold, but I held onto it tightly and heard her whimper a bit, crying.

"Hanabi-chan...What has he done to you?" I said in the lowest volume I could manage.

"Oh, Oneechan, horrible, horrible things...But you mustn't worry about me...Neji-san..He's hurt badly." I felt her trembling. I looked over in the direction of the other chakra, assuming it was itoko's.

"Over there?" She nodded. I crawled over to Neji-kun and blindly touched his arm. He moved his arm back fast and I heard him try not to yell, instead he attempted to speak.

"H-hinata-chan.." He was panting, but slowly, like he was unable to breathe correctly. "P-please, do something about Hiashi-sama.."

"Neji-kun, what did he do?" I was knelt over him, my eyes searching frantically for anything I could see. I felt too blind down there.

"Just go get Tsunade-sama...someone...he has to be defeated, gomen, Hinata-chan..gomen.." He stopped talking after that as if he had fallen asleep. Assuming so, I used the walls to search for the staircase. When I finally found it, I worked my way up slowly. At the top of the staircase I sat with my hand against the door, wondering what I should do next. This certaintly wasn't how my plan was supposed to work out. I needed to think of a new plan, and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, sorry it's been over a month since I last posted a chapter. I haven't had much inspiration lately and I've been pretty busy. But here's the 5th chapter. It could be a while before I post the 6th chapter, but I'll try my best to get it done soon. Hope you like it._

_-kaoru_

* * *

I sat at the top of the dark staircase connecting the Hyuuga Mansion's basement to the first floor. I breathed heavily and choked back tears. I closed my eyes and rested for a moment, leaning against the cold wall. I had painfully crawled my way up after speaking with my younger sister and my cousin about the situation we were in. I knew what I had to do, but I was deathly afraid to do it. I slowed my breathing and concentrated on regaining my chakra enough to activate my Byakugan. Finally, I could do it.

"Byakugan!" I spoke softly to myself and quickly opened my pale eyes. I could see everything. After being in the pitch blackness of my basement, it was a relief to use my eyes again.

_There..._

I found Otousan's chakra in his room. It was gently swaying.

_What is he doing..._

I concentrated harder. His chakra stopped moving. It stood perfectly still. Now was my chance.

_Please let this work...if something happens, Naruto...I love you..._

I pushed the door open fast and caught it before it hit the wall. Otousan's chakra was perfectly still.

_Now's my chance! Please let me make it!_

I ran as fast as I could to the front door and crashed through it. After a block I looked back at the mansion and found that Otousan's chakra had completely disappeared, as if he was never there. My thoughts raced. I turned around and continued sprinting down the street. The faster I ran, the more fear overcame me. I kept imagining Otousan chasing me - the angry features on his face. I tried to calm myself by counting out loud.

"Ichi..."

I passed the branch house.

"Ni..."

I was getting closer to Naruto's apartments. I could feel his chakra - I thought of his face, his warm smile, his kyuubi whiskers...

"San..."

_"Yon..."_

_What? What is that?_

I slowed my pace to a jog and looked around, confused.

_"Go..."_

"Roku?"

_"Nana..."_

"Hachi!"

_"Kyu..."_

_Kyu..Kyuubi! It's Naruto!_

"Ju!"

I crashed into the Jinchuriki's door, inviting myself in.

"Naruto!" His back was turned to me. He was looked out across the village from his balcony like he always does.

"What-"

I crashed into him right as he was turning around. I hugged him so tightly I could hear his heart beat almost as loud as mine.

"Hinata..." It seemed as though he finally realized it was me that broke into his apartment and crashed into him. I felt his arms lightly wrap around me and his head rest on my shoulder. "Hinata, where did you go? I was so worried..."

I choked back tears. I finally let him go and looked him in the eyes with a serious face.

"Naruto, I really need help. Neji and Hanabi... they're in trouble because of me." He nodded.

"Let's go." He turned around, flew out of the back doors, pushed off the rail with his feet, and disappeared into the blackness of the village. I sighed to myself. My heart was fluttering with anxiety.

_Please be careful, Naruto-kun._

I gathered the last of my strength and chakra and headed back to the Hyuuga Mansion - my prison.

* * *

When I arrived, it was completely quiet in the mansion. I sat against one side of the doors of the mansion, listening. My chakra still hadn't completely recovered and I wanted to save my Byakugan for the battle. My breathing was heavy and yet again I could feel the throbbing pain in my head. On my way there Naruto-kun slowed down so I could catch up with him. He gave me simple instructions - I was told to stay outside and wait for the signal. I wasn't sure what the signal was, but he told me I'd know when it came. So I waited. An hour went by. My chakra was recovering. I was sure I could put up a fight if I had to, but I didn't want to disobey Naruto-kun. He seemed so sure about his plan. But it had been so long, what could have happened to him? I was desperate to find out.

* * *

He made his was slowly around the house, knowing that at any moment Hiashi Hyuuga could see his chakra and come to kill him. The mansion was huge - there were at least 30 rooms on the second floor. All were empty except for one - one that had it's own staircase leading up to it. He entered the room and shut the door behind him, looking around. He wandered over to the bed and ran a hand over the soft sheets. He found a picture of Team Kurenai : consisting of Kurenai Yuhi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. He smiled to himself, thinking of his own team's picture.

Naruto looked around the room as if to see if someone was watching. He didn't think of the Byakugan when he opened Hinata's desk drawer and picked up a brown leather book labeled "Nikki." He flipped to the first page. There was a diary entry from 6 months ago. He briefly read it and smiled to himself at the mention of his name. He got curious and flipped to the end page. The date was 5 days ago. He read to himself.

_"Naruto-kun got back from a mission today. I'm excited to see him, even though I know I won't see him for very long. Maybe I'll stop by Ichiraku and see if he's there. It all depends on if Otousan lets me leave. He's been acting weird lately. He never comes to dinner anymore. Sometimes I activate my Byakugan so I can see what he's doing. All I ever see him doing is sitting in his room, completely still, but it looks like there's an object in front of him... Some sort of scroll maybe? I tried talking to him yesterday but he wouldn't let me in his room. He even weaved a genjutsu in the hallway so I couldn't go near him. Now I can't even see him. I think he countered the Byakugan so I can't see what he's doing. I'm worried..."_

Naruto's face turned serious. He read the last entry.

_"I can't trust him anymore. He won't let me see Hanabi-chan. I hear screams at night coming from the basement. I can't see down there either, but I know Hanabi's there. I'm desperate to help her, but what can I do? I can't leave my room. He'll kill me. Please, Naruto-kun, help me...I love you..."_

His face took on a painful expression. He slowly closed the book and set it back into the drawer, title side down. He closed it gently and turned around to face the door. Naruto felt his chakra change. His eyes were a discoloured red and his kyuubi whiskers turned bold. He felt his teeth sharpen and his claws grasp for something to tear at. Now, he too, was desperate to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! Gomen nasai, I've been super busy lately and had writers block for a good week. But, I should be okay now, I've started to reread the original Naruto Manga series from Shonen Jump issues, so that should give me inspiration to write more. _

_Anyway, I'm thinking of starting a storyline (actually, I already have it started) and having a co-writer. Would anyone be interested? It will be more of a modern day Naruto involving a zombie apocalypse. If you'd like to help write it, PM me and I'll send you what I have so far (which is close to nothing). Arigatou! _

_Enjoy the next chapter - I know it gets confusing here but I PROMISE it'll all play out in the end._

* * *

The cold cement beneath me was uncomfortable. I shivered as the wind blew past me and down the back of my neck. I could hear the windows softly shaking, but other than that, there was no sound coming from the mansion. The night was a dark and silent one - something about this made it eerie - It almost felt like I shouldn't have been there. I waited for what seemed like hours. No movement, no voices, no sign. I sat there and waited for an eternity.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki carefully maneuvered through the broken glass and wood chips at the end of the hallway. He was busy searching the rest of the house for the source of his comrade's newfound misery when he suddenly heard the faint sound of breaking glass. He had calmed down a bit by then - he became more curious than ever.

When Naruto reached the end of the hallway, he peered carefully around the corner into a dark room. The only light emitted was from a circle of candles, glowing kanji on a scroll on the floor, and piercing blood red irises staring right back at the blonde Jinchuuriki. Naruto's eyes opened wide. He stared at the irises for an eternity and came to a realization that he couldn't look away. He concentrated hard on trying to move his arms and legs, to _do_ something, but they would not obey. Something behind him. _Someone. _Inaudibile words were whispered over his shoulder.

_"Orokana otōto..." _

Pain. Lots of it. Naruto screamed and fell to his knees, succumbing to the pain.

* * *

I didn't have much time to think. I knew he was in trouble, and no matter how much he hated me for doing it, I still wanted to save him. I got up fast and became dizzy, centered myself, then threw open the heavy doors to the Hyuuga Mansion.

_Naruto-kun...Please be okay..._

I could hear faint screams. I knew they were his. I was so desperate to find him. Tears spilled out of my eyes at the thought of two of the most beloved people in my life - Naruto-kun and Otousan - trying to kill each other. It was at this time that I regretted bringing Naruto-kun into this. I hoped to Kamisama that Naruto would be okay.

I reached the back hallway that led to Otousan's room and brought myself to a stop from my 60mph-run-as-fast-as-you-can-to-Naruto-kun-before-Otousan-gets-to-him sprint. I peered around the corner cautiously and saw Naruto-kun kneeling towards Otousan's room, wide discoloured eyes staring up at a dark figure, mouth wide open. I let out a gasp. The figure turned and looked at me. Our eyes met momentarily.

_Not today._

I looked away as quickly as I could and closed my eyes, screaming Naruto-kun's name as loudly and painfully as I could.

"NAAARUTTOOO-KUNNNNN!"

He didn't move. I sobbed quietly and tried to pull myself together. Grabbing a kunai from my pouch I stared at the dark figure's feet and ran towards it with the intent to kill. Before I knew it I was back in the same position as I was before I started my charge.

_What's going on..._

I looked at the floor - at the broken glass and wood chips. I looked back at Naruto. He was perfectly still. His breathing stopped - but it seemed like the whole world had stopped. Nothing seemed right. The only sign of movement was the figure. It was slowly advancing towards me. The bright red irises blinked curiously and then stepped cautiously into the light of the hallway. Sharingan eyes stared back at me. I couldn't scream. The figure emerged completely from the darkness but all I could see was the Sharingan eyes conquering the face of Itachi Uchiha.

_"Orokana otōto..." _

With his gentle voice came a million crows.

_Genjutsu.._

The Sharingan stared at me with curiousity. I had never been in the presence of Itachi-san before. But, why was he there? What about Otousan? I didn't know what to think. I blinked my eyes and found that I could move. Instead of attacking the Uchiha, I walked past him. I found myself in Otousan's room. Candles were layed out in a circle around a scroll. The kanji were glowing. It read,

"Shinobi."

After examining the room and finding no life within it, I turned around and knelt next to Naruto-kun. My heart was beating fast. I held his head in my hands and shook his shoulder gently. He collapsed at my touch. His body was no longer tense. I layed him down on the floor of the hallway after clearing some of the glass away.

"Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, please wake up." I spoke softly.

* * *

It was dark...and cold. He felt a falling sensation. He was floating.

_Wh-Where am I..._

_"Naarutooo-kunnn!" _

_What? What is that? Who's saying my name?_

_"Naruto-kun! Please wake up!"_

_H-Hinata-chan?_

"Hinata? Where are you Hinata!" He opened his eyes and groaned. He was desperately in need of some aspirin and food pills. And maybe some ramen.

* * *

I held Naruto-kun for a little while more while he opened his light blue eyes and sat up. Once he collected himself and remembered the situation, it seemed like he put off everything around him and stared deeply into my eyes. My heart must've skipped a beat. He leaned in close to me and gave me the only kiss I had ever recieved - and the best one, at that. When he was done he pulled away and stroked my hair, then closed his eyes. When he opened them they resembled that of the Kyuubi's. I could feel his chakra growing stronger, changing colour. I backed away. I knew what was going to happen next. But somehow, it didn't. As Naruto-kun stood up, the Uchiha brother spoke once again.

_"Orokana otōto..." _

He vanished and crows took his place, then disappeared. All evidence of the Uchiha brother was gone. But in his place, something more threatening took a human form. Hinata glanced quickly back at the scroll. The glowing kanji for shinobi was gone. The red kanji now said "Shi no Kage."

"Oh, _Shit!" _Naruto pushed me out of the way and threw me into Otousan's room. I didn't know what was going on. I looked back quickly and watched Naruto-kun get impaled with a million kunai. He screamed out in pain - it broke my heart. I watched as Naruto-kun ripped the kunai out of his chest and threw it to the ground. His eyes were seriously discoloured and his whisker stripes grew bold. His nails turned to claws and before I knew it he was surrounded in the Kyuubi's chakra. I knew that this was the final battle. I hoped to Kamisama that both of them would somehow survive - and Otousan would be driven out of his madness.

Naruto-kun shredded the wall in a single blow. He ran at Otousan with incredible speed. Otousan extended his gentle fist but Naruto dodged it smoothly and threw him against the wall, holding him up to it with just a single hand. Otousan had this damn threatening grin on his face that I didn't like. I wished I could do something - but what? Get in their way? I wasn't about to do that. I was sure Naruto-kun could handle himself for the moment.

* * *

"How is it going? Have you recieved the Byakugan yet?" a dark voice spoke.

"Iie, not yet. I'm waiting." A lighter voice replied.

"If you aren't done in time I'm going to get her myself..." the dark voice mumbled and walked away. His footsteps echoed in the cave.

_I'll definitely be done on time. I'm sure you'd be proud, Orochimaru-sama. If only that Uchiha hadn't killed you. But, his older brother does make the perfect Shinobi to send to the battlefield. If only this Shi no Kage would participate better. I hate to put the Shinobi to waste._

He shook his head.

"Isn't that right, Obito?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm the biggest procrastinator I know! I'm sorry guys, it's been a while, but here's the next chapter as promised. PLEASE read the AN at the end! It's important!_

* * *

I rested on one knee in the doorway to Otousan's room, watching the fight. I waited for my oppurtunity to strike. Though I did not want to injure my father, I didn't want him to hurt me or my cousins any longer. This needed to end, and when it did it was about time.

Naruto-kun was shrouded in the Kyuubi's chakra. Otousan had a demonic look in his pale eyes, one that I wasn't familiar with. It frightened me. My father had always been loving, but firm. Just never like this.

Naruto-kun was the first to strike after throwing Otousan into the wall at the far end of the hallway, which sent pieces of wood flying and forcing me to retreat back into Otousan's room. The fight had moved outside. I ran back to the doorway and peeked around the corner at Naruto-kun. He walked through the opening he made with Otousan's body like he was completely set to destroy him. He stepped into the coldness of the night and prepared for another attack, but I noticed something before he did.

"Naruto-kun! You're at a disadvantage here! You won't be able to see his attacks!" I came out from around the corner and gripped what was left of the frame tightly. My hands started to bleed but I was too focused on the fight to become aware of it. A reassuring voice replied to my advice.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan. You can be my eyes." His cool smirk sent a small shiver down my spine. I crept past the frame into the dark night and activated my Byakugan. This was my chance to aid my Naruto-kun in battle!

* * *

He was staring into the eyes of his friend's father. He knew there was something extremely wrong, that he recognized those eyes from somewhere. But where? He didn't know. He heard a soft voice call out to him from behind. It was Hinata, warning him of the night.

"It's alright Hinata-chan. You can be my eyes." He gave her a cool smile and thought to himself: _Why the_ hell_ did I just say that? _His smile soon faded as he turned back to face the enemy.

"Byakugan!" Her soft voice thrilled him and inspired his next attacks. He couldn't lose focus. If he did, Hinata could be destroyed. The thought fed his anger. He clenched his fist and teeth and lept forward with a full intent to kill.

* * *

He heard rustling and sighed heavily. _What is it now, Kabuto?_

"Obito-sama."

"Yes?" He looked up from his work at the eager snake.

"I'm going to get her. This Shi no Kage isn't putting up a good fight. The Kyuubi could easily take him. He has a strong will, and he's trying to break through the Edo Tensei."

_Shit._

"I see. Don't deactivate the jutsu until you get her, or else they'll become suspicious and have time to retreat." He sighed again. _You better do damn well, Kabuto-san. Orochimaru-sama wouldn't like it if you failed. Tch..._

"I know. I'll be back with the Byakugan."

* * *

That particular fight was one of the hardest I had ever been through. It easily was an A ranked mission. I did NOT want to kill Otousan. But I had no choice... I stood by Naruto-kun's side and fought with him. Otousan was the first to strike, and when he did I was prepared. With my inherited Byakugan in full focus, I called out to my Naruto-kun.

"Naruto! To your left!" Naruto-kun instantly dodged his attack and played his usual rasengan comeback.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!"

"Ah." I focused harder on Otousan. Something was wrong with him. I knew it wasn't him when I first saw him, but his chakra remained the same. The only thing different was his attitude and his eyes. They were filled to the brim with hatred.

We sparred against Otousan for quite some time until something strange happened. After Naruto-kun played his usual Rasengan, the look in Otousan's eyes started to soften. He fell back on the ground, defeated. Without thinking I immediately ran to him and knelt beside him to make sure he was okay.

"O-Otousan!" Tears formed in my eyes. "Otousan!"

"Heh...Hm." Otousan smiled and then started to flake away. It was then that I realized what was going on. It was a jutsu, but I didn't know which one. It was a damn good one at that.

"Otousan...please...don't leave me..." I hugged him tightly while he lay on the ground, flaking away.

"Goodbye, daughter."

"Otousan! No!" Naruto-kun's hand rested on my back as he spoke soft words.

"Hinata-chan. It's alright. If this is what I think it is, he was already dead to begin with." I nodded and wiped my tears away.

_BANG!_

"Wha-" I turned around quickly to see Naruto-kun being thrown into the side of the manor. "NARUTO!" I looked around quickly and found the sudden attacker - he was dressed in a cloak and I couldn't see his face, but his chakra felt familiar. I quickly activated my Byakugan and attempted an attack on the enemy. He dodged it and turned around to look at me. A smirk on a familiar snake's face.

"Kabuto!" My mood suddenly turned to anger at the sight. "You did this!" I clenched my fists and prepared for an attack. He lept towards me for a simple kunai attack, which I blocked. It seemed as though he was toying with me - like he didn't really want to kill me. Naruto ran at him screaming "KAAAABUUUTTOOOOO!" and tried for an attack, which ultimately sent Naruto-kun flying in the other direction. Kabuto sent a swarm of poisonous snakes towards me but I dodged them. The snakes retreated and he tried again. I didn't see an opening of defense for this attack. I knew it was going to end me, there was nothing I could do. There were too many snakes, even my rotation wouldn't block them all.

Thinking I was at the end of my shinobi life, I found myself thinking back on memories. Flashbacks. All those years of training with Otousan. I looked over at his body on the ground, which had almost completely disintegrated.

_"Hinata-chan! You have to try harder!" He grabbed my hand and fixed my position for me._

_"G-Gomen nasai, Otousan! I'm trying, I really am! I-I just c-can't..." I started to cry._

_"Of course you can. You're my daughter, heir to the Hyuuga clan. You can do this. If you don't try, Hanabi will take your place. Now do you want that?" He slapped me when I said I'd rather become a normal shinobi. _

_"I am disappointed in you. Your training ends here. You will go to the academy tomorrow, and your little sister Hanabi will take your place. I'm done wasting time on you. Get up and go to your room."_

I trembled at the memory. Even then I couldn't satisfy my father. Then, there was Naruto-kun..

_"Heheheh! He'll fall for this one, I'm sure of it!" The little blonde boy in my class was trying to pull a prank on Iruka-sensei. Is he really that stupid? _

_"Hey kids, I'm here to teach class-" Plop. _

_"HAHAHAHAAHH! YOU FELL FOR IT!" _

_"NAAARRRUTOOOOO! GET OVER HEREEE!" I giggled. Iruka-sensei sure was mad that time. But I couldn't help admiring the little blonde boy. No one accepted him, so he caused trouble all the time._

I looked over at Naruto-kun, unconscious against a tree. Tears welled. I thought of Pain.

_I had always loved Naruto-kun. Ever since the day I met him, I knew he was special. I gradually fell in love with him, every part of me wanted to be with him - but I was too shy to ever admit it. He didn't seem interested anyway, he was too busy trying to become the Hokage. _

_One day I forced myself to admit that I loved Naruto-kun. It happened to be in a fight with the enemy, the Akatsuki. Their leader Pain was attacking the village, and all I could do was watch them go at it. Until Naruto seemed helpless, laying on the ground with bars impaled into him. He couldn't move, and I saw Pain walk towards him. I couldn't just let my love die like that. So I did the most reckless thing I could think of - I ran out there and tried to stop Pain myself. And in the process I ended up confessing._

_"Because, Naruto-kun..._

_... I love you!" _

I shut my eyes tightly and silently wimpered. I thought to myself that the rest was up to Neji and Hanabi. I knew they would make it. They had to.

_I hope you will join me in the next life, Naruto._

* * *

What happened next, I didn't know. I felt a warm body, and a trickle of blood. Chakra presence was strong in front of me. I thought maybe it was just myself, and the blood was from the snakes. But I couldn't feel a thing. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. Naruto was in front of me. He was looking down, I couldn't see his face.

"N-Naruto..?" He lifted his head slightly and I could see blood trickling down his mouth and neck. There were snakes impaled through his chest.

"Hi...na...ta..." His eyes were squinted and a trickle of his blood ran down his lips and onto mine. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine for a moment. The snakes retracted and Naruto-kun fell forward onto me. I caught him and adjusted him so I could lay him carefully on the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared down at the one person I had truly loved. I looked up at the sky and released all of my anger with a painful cry.

"NAARRRUTOOOOOO!" I wiped my tears from his face and kissed him, savouring his heartbeat as long as I could.

"Heh heh heh... Now it's just you and me. I suggest you don't put up a fight or you'll end up like your dead lover over there." The smirk on his face buried itself deep into my memory. My anger and hatred welled up in my throat and threatened me to get up. I stood and wiped Naruto's blood from my lips before turning around to face my enemy.

"Kabuto..." I glared into his soul and charged straight towards him. I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew I was doing _something_. Kabuto's devilish grin grew wider. When I reached him I extended my fist but his got to me first. Blood from my stomach forced itself out of my mouth. I felt my insides explode.

"Heh heh...looks like you lost, after all." Kabuto's laughter drilled into my soul. I screamed as he performed the procedure without an anesthetic. With my eyes guaged out, I couldn't cry, but if I could I would have. Hard. I closed my eyelids and felt around the ground. My hands found Naruto-kun's and I shook him gently.

"Naruto...Naruto please - wake up! Naruto!" I rested my hand on his chest and tried to cry. "Naruto..." My head exploded with pain and I knew it was the end of me. I shook Naruto-kun once more, and gave up hope. I found his hand with mine and held it with all the energy I had left. I kissed him over and over again before losing the last of what I had in me and slipping away to unconsciousness.

_There is nothing more I can do as a shinobi. Everything I have lived for is for nothing._

_I'm always doubting myself, even in my final moments. It is my only regret as a shinobi._

* * *

AN

I still haven't figured out yet if I want there to be a last chapter. If you guys are satisfied with this ending, I'll probably write the next chapter as an alternate ending (if you're more of a fan of happy endings.) So leave a review saying what you think! I hope I made you guys cry at some point. I imagined the entire thing in my head as if it were a real episode. to me it'd make a great filler arc, better than most that they have now, but eh. Oh well. Anyway, if I do write the next chapter it'll be short and pure NaruHina, no fighting. Let me know what you think.

~kaoru

-EDIT-

FUCK IT i'm going to write the next chapter, and yall are going to love it. End of story. be waiting for it.

if you want, follow me on twitter: kaorukasumi_

Rp account: thatmatsuri (matsuri from naruto)

~kaoru


	8. Chapter 8 (FINAL!)

_I gave in, here's your last chapter. It isn't too long, like I said. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

_Hinata...Please Wake Up..I won't let you die..._

He carried the kunoichi's body through the forest, tripping over brush as he went but not caring about the pain he felt everytime he brushed up against a tree or a branch. His first priority was to get Hinata to the hospital, then inform the Tsunade baa-sama.

She was bleeding everywhere. Her skin turned as pale as her Byakugan - a sickly paper-white. His hands were covered in her warm blood and he could barely feel a pulse anywhere on her. If there was an enemy nearby, he didn't care. He wanted Hinata alive, even if it would cost him his life.

Seeing the building of the hospital, he sighed with relief.

* * *

_-nata._

_Hm? What was that?_

_Hinata._

_Who is calling my name..?_

_Hinata! Wake up!_

_That voice...It's so familiar..._

_HINATA!_

My eyes opened quickly. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. The ceiling was white. I felt a warm blanket over my body.

_Was it... all a dream?_

I blinked again and looked room was empty, but everything looked so clean and white. I sat up and almost ripped the IV out of my arm. I sat on the edge of the hospital bed and held my head. Standing up I stumbled a little and let out a small groan. I walked to the window and, leaning against it, looked out at the familiar place.

_Konoha._

"Hinata-chan! You're awake!" An enthusiastic voice.

"Hm?" I slowly turned from the window. That familiar voice. That bright yellow hair. Those whiskers. That smile.

_Naruto..._

I smiled. A faint feeling of nostalgia overcame me.

"I thought you would never wake up." His wide grin dominated his face. His hands were casually thrown behind his head, like usual.

"Na...ruto?" I blinked. My head hurt. I was confused.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and his smile faded. "Hinata...here." He took a small pocket-sized mirror from a small white desk in the room and handed it carefully to me.

"What's this..." As I glanced into the mirror, my heart shattered. Disturbing images overcame my mind, and I started to cry with my new eyes.

_This...This isn't real..._

Overcome with fear of what was about to be said, I threw the mirror on the bed and ripped out my IV. I ran back to the window and slammed it open, propping my foot on the sill and my hands on the outside, ready to propel me out. I started to jump but I heard his voice behind me and a shadow appeared in front of me. Naruto-kun's clone had stopped me from escaping reality. He gently pushed me back inside while the real Naruto opened his arms to catch me.

I started to cry even harder. I turned around and buried my face in Naruto-kun's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Shh, Hinata...It's alright...Just a new pair of eyes... of course the Byakugan has been deactivated from them due to his death, but at least you can see now."

_This...Can't be real...Is it..._

Naruto-kun petted my hair softly.

"Naruto-kun...These are.." I choked on my words. He nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. He didn't make it. But just know he died protecting you and Hanabi. It's all he really wanted."

_Neji-kun..._

"The funeral is tomorrow. If you're feeling up to it, I'll take you."

I cried until my eyes - Neji-kun's eyes - went dry.

"This...can't be.."

"Shh." He heald my head against his chest. I enjoyed the comfort for a few minutes until the nurse came in. Naruto-kun brought me back to the bed and the nurse re-attached the IV. Naruto-kun asked the nurse quietly if she would step out of the room with him for a moment, and she accepted. I could hear their conversation.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course. She will be in incredible pain once the anesthetics wear off, so we'll have to give you the doses for her. You are the one who will be taking care of Ms. Hyuuga, correct?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

_Naruto-kun..? Taking care of...me?_

Everything else they said, I couldn't hear clearly. I decided to try something. I focused my chakra and tried to activate the dojutsu.

_Byakugan!_

_... _Nothing.

_Of course not..._

This made my heart hurt. But what Naruto-kun said was true... Neji-kun did only want to protect Hanabi and I.. and I am forever grateful for it.

The nurse handed the doses to Naruto and headed back into the room. She gave me a few shots and cleaned up. When the nurse left, I stayed quiet. I stared at the sheets ontop of me.

"Na-" before I could finish my thought, I felt warm lips press against mine.

"Shh. It'll be okay, Hinata-chan. As long as I'm here, there's nothing for you to worry about. We'll get your Byakugan back from the Akatsuki soon. I promise." He grinned. "And you'll be Miss Hokage soon enough." He smiled sweetly and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. I blushed.

_Miss Hokage?_

* * *

_AN_

_I loved this story! To me, it's the best I've written so far. To everyone who took their time to read it and was patient with me when I procrastinated those last few chapters, Thank You! Arigato Gozaimasu! PM me anytime you'd like, I take story requests and i'm willing to co-write with someone. Don't be shy! I think it'll be fun. :) If you have any questions about the story, PM me or mention me on Twitter (i'll write my accounts below). The more reviews I get, the more it inspires me to keep writing stories and to quit procrastinating. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and will take the time to speak with me. I'm always up for making new friends! :D _

_Twitter_

_Naruto RP: thatmatsuri_

_Personal: kaorukasumi_ _

_Arigato! ^-^_

_~kaoru_


End file.
